Prior to this invention there had been a substantial problem with the stability of pickup trucks having cab-over campers, particularly in severe crosswinds. This was, in part, because of the gap between the cab top of the pickup and the overhang of the camper. At times the overhang may tend to act like the wing surface of an airplane, thus causing significant handling problems.
Previous attempts to solve these and related problems had not been satisfactorily achieved.
Accordingly, this invention incorporates a unique structure which alleviates the aerodynamic problems of the camper pickup thereby achieving increased stability, handling, economy and efficiency.